Nations with their Pride, plus their prejudices
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Hetalia meets Pride and Prejudice. It seems to be shaping up for an epic fail but I hope I can save it.
1. Introduction

**It's up! Finally! Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or Hetalia.**

**

* * *

**

England stretched; thankfully it was break-time. America and Russia had gotten into a particularly loud and nasty argument during the first half of the meeting. Now neither was looking at the other. Russia was content to be staring at the wall on his left, making Romania, seated next to him, rather nervous. On the other side of him, Rwanda was just glad he wasn't looking to his right. England frowned; he felt some magic in the air, a spell starting to take effect. He looked at Rwanda, who gave him a look that said he didn't know. On one side of him, United Arab Emirates was napping while Ukraine was looking at her brother, who was now staring at the ceiling, trying to look at any place but the person on the other side of England. He sighed 'Why must it always be me to represent the United Kingdom? If Northern Ireland were here, she would know what to do about them.' He turned to America. America had a backpack in his lap, into which he was muttering curses about having to sit across from Russia.

"You're the one that named your country the United States," England reminded him. Now Russia was looking at him. England shifted, trying to direct the attention elsewhere. The magical presence grew thicker as America pulled a book out of the backpack.

Nobody had left the room yet. Austria stood up to leave when England shouted "America! Don't open that book!"

America looked at him and opened it. There was a flash of white light as the magic descended and when it was gone, England, France, Germany, America, Japan, Spain, Canada, North Italy, Belarus, Russia, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Austria and Prussia were missing.

Ukraine picked up the book America had opened. It was now shut, resting on the table in front of his seat. "_Pride and Prejudice_," she read. Opening the book to a random page, she gasped. "The names have changed!"

Romania took the book from her and turning to another page read: "Alfred here felt himself called on to say something in vindication of his behaviour to Beilschmidt…"

All the remaining nations were in shock. "So, they got put into the book?"

"Yes." Romania trembled.

"Let's read it then," Finland murmured. There was many a loud argument before it was decided that each nation would read a chapter aloud, passing it on to the person beside them when they were done.

Afghanistan sighed, opening it to the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or Hetalia.**

**

* * *

**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a spouse. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their children.

"Mon cher, Arthur," said his husband to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Arthur Kirkland replied that he had not.

"But it is," returned he; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Arthur made no answer.

"Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his husband, impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Why, mon cher, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of Italy; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh, single, mon cher, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our boys!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"Mon cher Arthur," replied his husband, "how can you be so tiresome? You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?'

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the boys may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Vargas might like you the best of the party."

"Mon cher, you flatter me. I certainly have my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a man has five grown sons, he ought to give over thinking of his own beauty."

"In such cases, a man has not often much beauty to think of."

"But, mon cher, you must indeed go and see Mr. Vargas when he comes into the neighbourhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your sons. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account; for in general, you know, they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him, if you do not."

"You are over scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Vargas will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the boys; though I must throw in a good word for my little Al."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Al is not a bit better than the others; and I am such he is not half so handsome as Ludwig, nor half so good-humoured as Matthew. But you are always giving him the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he: "they are all silly and ignorant like other boys; but Al has something more of quickness than his brothers."

"Arthur, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend on it, my dear, when they are twenty, I will visit them all."

Arthur Kirkland was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprise, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his husband understand his character. His mind was less difficult to develop. He was a man of mean understanding, little information and uncertain temper. When he was discontented, he fancied himself nervous. The business of his life was to get his sons married; its solace was visiting and news.

* * *

**Mr. Bennet is Iggy, obviously. It just works so well.**

**Mrs. Bennet is France. It doesn't work but I will make it.**

**Jane Bennet is Germany. The character just seems to fit him somewhat. Plus I knew Mr. Bingley had to Italy (Feliciano) and I couldn't pair him with anybody else. Mr. Bingley and Italy seem to be alike.**

**Elizabeth Bennet is America. So, knowing me, you all probably know who Darcy will be. For those who have no clue, I will say this, the two would get along if not for America's bitter feelings over a certain event between them. It is that that will allow America to hate this character for a long time.**

**Lydia Bennet is Canada. He will be majorly OOC. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur Kirkland was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Vargas. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his husband that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid he had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second son employed in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed him with, -

"I hope Mr. Vargas will like it, Al."

"We are not in a way to know what Mr. Vargas likes," said his father, resentfully, "since we are not to visit."

"But you forget, Papa," said Alfred, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Long has promised to introduce him."

"I do believe Mrs. Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her."

"No more have I," said Arthur; "and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you."

Francis Bonnefoy deigned not to make any reply; but, unable to contain himself, began scolding one of his sons.

"Don't keep coughing so, Antonio, for heaven's sake! Have a little compassion for my poor nerves. You tear them to pieces."

"Antonio has no discretion in his coughs," said his father; "he times them ill."

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Antonio, fretfully. "When is your next ball to be, Al?"

"Tomorrow fortnight."

"Oui, so it is," cried his father, "and Mrs. Long does not come back till the day before; so, it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself."

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Vargas to her."

"Impossible, Arthur, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?"

"I honour your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture, somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Long and her nieces must stand their chance; and therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it upon myself."

The boys stared at their father. Francis said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried he. "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid upon them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Kiku? For you are a young man of deep reflection, I know and read great books, and make extracts."

Kiku wished to say something very sensible, but knew not how.

"While Kiku is adjusting his ideas," he continued, "let us return to Mr. Vargas."

"I am sick of Mr. Vargas," cried his husband.

"I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me so before? If I had known as much this morning, I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the men was just what he wished; that of Francis perhaps surpassing the rest; though when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what he had expected all the while.

"How good it was in you, mon cher, Arthur. But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you love your boys too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke too, that you should have gone this morning, and never said a word about it till now."

"Now, Antonio, you may cough as much as you choose," said Arthur; and as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his husband.

"What an excellent father you have, boys," said he, when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever make amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our tine of life, it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Matthew, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Vargas will dance with you at the next ball."

"Oh," said Matthew stoutly. "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening as spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Arthur's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

Not all that Francis, however, with the assistance of his five sons, could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from his husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Vargas. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favourable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Vargas's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my sons happily settled at Netherfield," said Francis to his husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Mr. Vargas returned Arthur's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted into the sight of the young men, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only one of the fathers. The men were somewhat fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining, from an upper window, that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Francis planned the courses that were to do credit to his housekeeping, when an answer arrived that deferred it all. Mr. Vargas was obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honour of their invitation. Francis was quite disconcerted. He could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in England; and he began to fear that he might always be flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be. Lady Lucas quieted his fears by stating the idea of his being gone to the Continent only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Vargas was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The boys grieved over such a number of ladies; but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve, he had only brought six with him, his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly-room, it consisted of five altogether; Mr. Vargas, his two sisters, his brother-in-law and another young man.

Mr. Vargas was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend, Mr. Ivan Braginski, soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report, which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a-year. The gentlemen pronounced him a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Vargas, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all of his large estate in Russia could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared to his friend.

Mr. Vargas had soon made himself acquainted with all the principle people in the room: he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Braginski danced only once with Mrs. Hurst and once with Miss Arlovskaya, declined being introduced to any other person, and spent the rest of the evening walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Francis, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment, by his having slighted one of his sons.

Alfred F. Jones had been obliged, by the scarcity of people, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Braginski had been standing near enough for him to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Vargas, who came from the dance for a few minutes to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Ivan," said he, trembling, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself is this manner. You had much better dance, ve?"

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, da? Unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another person in the room whom it would not be a punishment for me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fasti… Ve! I have never met with so many pleasant people in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly pretty."

"You would dance with the handsome people in the room," said Mr. Braginski, looking at Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Nee, he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! But there is one of his brothers sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask him to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Alfred, till, catching his eye, he withdrew his own, and coldly said, "He is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am no humour at present to give consequence to young men who are slighted by others. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, if he ever does smile, for you are wasting your time with me, da?'

Mr. Vargas followed his advice. Mr. Braginski walked off; and Alfred remained with no cordial feelings towards him. He told the story, however, with such great spirit among his friends; for he had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Francis had seen his eldest son much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Vargas had danced with him twice, and he had been distinguished by his sisters. Ludwig was as much gratified by this as his father could be, though in a much quieter way. Alfred felt Ludwig's pleasure. Kiku had heard himself mentioned to Miss Arlovskaya as the most accomplished boy in the neighbourhood; and Antonio and Matthew had been fortunate enough to never be without partners, which was all that they had learned to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principle inhabitants. They found Arthur still up. With a book, he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening that had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his husband's views on the stranger would be disappointing; but soon he found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh, mon cher, Arthur," as he entered the room, "we had the most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Ludwig so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well he looked; and Mr. Vargas thought him quite beautiful, and danced with him twice. Only think of that, mon cher; he danced with him twice; and he was the only creature in the room he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Hedervary. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her; but, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Ludwig as he was going down the dance. So he enquired who he was, and got introduced, and asked him for the two next. Then, the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Maria Lucas, and the two fifth with Ludwig again, and the two sixth with Al, and the Boulanger –"

"If he had had any compassion for me," cried his husband, impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"Oh, mon cher," continued Francis, "I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's gown –"

Here he was interrupted again. Arthur protested against any description of the finery. He was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Braginski.

"But I can assure you," he added, "that Al does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and conceited, that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, mon cher, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."

* * *

**France is so mean to Hungary and Russia. Aww, poor Ivan. It should be no surprise that he's Darcy. Miss Bingley is Belarus since in the book she was so obsessed with Darcy. It just works.**

**Russia is Darcy because it just kinda fits him. **

**Hungary is Charlotte Lucas for no reason, she just needs some love.**

**Japan is Mary Bennet because he seemed the closest to her personality. **

**Spain is Kitty Bennet for the lack of anybody else. **

**Working on Chapter 4 right now**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's back! I had left my copy somewhere and finally got around to retrieving it.**

**

* * *

**

When Ludwig and Alfred were, alone, the former, who had been cautious in his talk of Mr. Vargas before, expressed to his brother just what he thought of him. "He is not what a young man should be," said he, "silly, good-humoured, lively; and I have never seen such happy manners – so much at ease but with such perfect good breeding."

"He's handsome," replied Alfred, "which a young man should be if he can. He seems okay."

"I was surprised when he asked me to dance a second time. I did not expect it."

"You didn't? I did. That's what makes us so different. Compliments always surprise you and never me. Why wouldn't he ask you again? He couldn't help but to see you were much prettier than anybody else in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is a great person and I think you should like him. You need to like a stupid person."

"Alfred!"

"Oh, you're too proper. You always try to see the goodness and gentility in everybody. I've never heard you say a word against anything in your life. You and Kiku both."

"I don't wish to hurt people's feelings, but I always try to speak my mind."

"I know, Ludwig, and that makes it interesting. You have more common sense than to be blind to the nonsense of others. Politeness is common, it's everywhere, but to not look past the good in everybody and refuse to see the bad, that's just you. So you like his sister, do you? She's scary."

"She is at first, but she's a nice person when you get to know her. Miss Arlovskaya is going to be living with her brother and play hostess for him. She will be a wonderful neighbour."

Alfred listened in silence, but didn't believe his brother in the slightest. Her behaviour at the assembly had not been aimed to please her neighbours and as he observed less than his brother usually did and was not there to make an impression on the rest, he did not like her. She was a very fine lady indeed, but not so pleasant at any time as she was proud and somewhat conceited. She was handsome, well educated, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, spent less than she ought to and associated with people of a higher class. She was bound to think well of herself and not so well of others. She was a respectable lady in Belarus, something that made her prouder than her and her brother's wealth.

Mr. Vargas inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his grandfather, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr. Vargas intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his country; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to those who knew him best if he would spend the rest of his life at Netherfield and leave the next generation to purchase. His sister was anxious about him having a place of his own, but though he was now only a tenant, Miss Arlovskaya was unwilling to play hostess for him for very long. Mr. Vargas had not even had possession of this fortune for two years when he was accidentally recommended to Netherfield. He came to look at it and after a half-hour was so delighted with it, he took it immediately.

Between him and Mr. Braginski there was a steady friendship, in spite of Feliciano being scared of Ivan and them being so different. Mr. Braginski liked Mr. Vargas for his easiness, openness and ductility of his temper, though nobody's personality was so different from his own and though with his own he never appeared bothered. Mr. Vargas relied firmly on Mr. Braginski's opinions and friendship. In society, Mr. Braginski was superior. Mr. Vargas was by no means insignificant, but Mr. Braginski was clever, as well as haughty, reserved, fastidious and his manners, though very well bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had the advantage, Mr. Vargas was sure of very of being liked wherever he went, Mr. Braginski wasn't so lucky.

The way in which they spoke of the assembly was to be expected. Mr. Vargas had never met more pleasant or prettier people in his life, everybody had been kind and paid attention to him, it was relaxed and he liked everybody there. As of Ludwig Beilschmidt, he could not think of anything prettier. Mr. Braginski had seen people he didn't like because they were plain and unfashionable and they, in turn, didn't like him. Ludwig Beilschmidt he admitted was pretty but he smiled too little. Miss Arlovskaya agreed but still liked him, saying that he was a good man and one she would like to know. Mr. Vargas felt like he could think of him as the one he chose.

* * *

**Should I change this to being a crossover fic?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 is in the works.**

**

* * *

**

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with who the Kirkland family was close. The father had been a former trader in Meryton, where he had a small fortune and had risen to the honor of knighthood when he had spoke to the king at one point. It made so strong of an impression on him that he quit his job and left his house in favor of one about a mile away from the town, where he could think in silence about his importance and be as friendly to those around him as he wanted to be. Though he had a higher rank than the others, it did not change him, in fact he loved everybody. He was inoffensive, friendly and obliging, his presentation at St. James had made him courteous. His wife was a nice woman, but not too clever enough to be a valuable neighbour to Francis Bonnefoy. They had several children. The eldest of them was a sensible, intelligent yet perverted young woman of about 27 and was Alfred's best friend. That the children should meet to talk about the dance was bound to happen and they met at Longbourn at the next morning.

"You began the evening well, Elizabeta," said Francis to Elizabeta. "You were Mr. Vargas's first choice."

"Yes, but he liked the second more," she said, dreamily.

"Oh! You mean Ludwig, I supposed, they did dance twice. It seemed like he admired him, I think he did, I did hear something about it, but I don't know what, something about…" Francis looked lost in thought, "Mr. Robinson."

"Oh, yeah. I meant to tell you. Mr. Robinson was asking him how he liked the dance and if he thought there were pretty people in the room and if so, who was the prettiest? His answer was immediate to that. 'Oh! Ludwig Beilschmidt without question, ve, there isn't any other answer but pasta.' I fangirled."

"Sacre bleu! That is great, but it may not work out, you know."

"What I overheard was far better than what Al heard," said Elizabeta. "Mr. Braginski is not worth listening to, is he? Poor Alfie! To just only be tolerable."

"I do wish you wouldn't force Al to be angry over his ill treatment, for that man is so disagreeable, it would be bad to be liked by him. Mrs. Long told me he sat near here for a half hour in silence.

"Are you sure, Vati?" asked Ludwig, "I saw them talking."

"Oui, because she asked him how he liked it here and he had to answer her, but he had sounded quite angry about it."

"Miss Arlovskaya told me," Ludwig spoke again, "that he rarely speaks unless it's to his good friends and around them he is open."

"I don't believe that. If he was, he would have talked to Mrs. Long, but I can guess why he didn't, everybody says he is prideful and he must have heard she doesn't have a carriage and came in a different way."

"That's not important," said Elizabeta, "I do wish he had danced with Al."

"Another time, Al," said Francis. "I wouldn't dance with him, I were you."

"I never will."

"His pride," said Elizabeta. "doesn't offend so much as there's an excuse for it. He's a fine young man with family fortune and everything in his favour. He should be prideful because he has a right to be so."

"That's true," replied Alfred, "and I could forgive him for it, if my own pride hadn't been wounded."

"Pride," began Kiku, who was the wisest of the group, "is a common failing among humans. There are very few of us who don't like to feel superior to others on some quality even if it is real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different, though used to mean the same. Pride is our opinion of ourselves and vanity is what we wants others to think of us."

Elizabeta's younger brother started an argument about drinking with Francis that did not cease until the visit was over.


	7. Chapter 6

The family at Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was returned. Ludwig's manners grew on Natalya, and though Francis was found to be annoying and the younger ones not worth of conversation, a wish of being friends was expressed to the two eldest. For Ludwig, this attention was received well, but Alfred still was cynical as he still saw superciliousness in Natalya's treatment to everybody but Ludwig and didn't like her, but as this wish was more than likely on the part of Feliciano's admiration. It was obvious whenever they met that he liked him and he saw that Ludwig was beginning to return the feelings, but he was unlikely to say so and his manner would not give it away. He said as much to Elizabeta.

"It would be nice," replied Elizabeta, "to keep this from the public in this case, but it's sometimes bad to keep it this quiet. If someone keeps their affection hiding from the object of it, they will lose their chance with them, and that won't be good. There's so much that goes into almost every attachment that it's not safe to leave any alone. We all begin freely – a crush is natural enough but few have heart enough to be in love with my encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, I get them to show affection that they feel. Feliciano likes your brother undoubtedly, but he may never more than like him if he doesn't help him on."

"But he does help him on, as much as his nature will allow. If I know it, he must be stupid not to discover it."

"Alfie, he doesn't know Ludwig as well as you do."

"But if one person likes another and expresses it, the other must find out."

"Perhaps so, if they are around each other enough. Though Feliciano and Ludwig meet often, it's never for long periods of time. They always see each other at parties but it's impossible that they always talk to each other. Ludwig must make the most of the time they do have to secure their falling in love as he pleases."

"That's a good plan," replied Alfred, "if he only wants to be well married and if I wanted to get married, I would go with it, but Ludwig doesn't feel this way. He can't know his exact feelings just yet, they've know each other only two weeks. He danced with him four times, saw him once at his own house and eaten dinner with him four times. It's not enough to get to know him yet."

"Not so much. Had they merely eaten, he would have just discovered what kind of appetite he had, but four evenings does so much more!"

"Yes, they discovered they like the same card game much better, but I don't think they discovered anything else."

"Well," said Elizabeta, "I wish Ludwig success with all my love for yaoi, I mean heart. If they were married tomorrow, I think they'll be just as happy as they would be if they had known each other for a year. It's a chance you take to find happiness in marriage. If their personalities were that well known to each other or even similar, it doesn't help them much. In the end, they come to the conclusion that they were different and that makes them angry. It's better to know as little as possible about the person you spend the rest of your life with."

"That's funny, Lizzie, you know that's not true and that you would never follow that yourself."

As he was so caught up in Feliciano's attention to his brother, Alfred didn't suspect that he himself was found interesting by his friend. Ivan had first didn't find him to be pretty, he had found him bland at the ball, and the next time they met, he looked at him to criticize. But right after he made it clear he had nothing to his face, he began to find to rendered lively by his blue eyes. This discovery mortified some. Though he spotted many flaws in his form, he had to say his figure was light and pleasing, and in spite of finding his manners horrible, he was caught by how playful they were. Of this Alfred was not aware, to him, he was only the man who was prideful and who had said he was not handsome enough to dance with.

Ivan began to wish to know more about him and as a step towards talking to him himself listened to her conversations with others. This drew Alfred's attention at a party at Elizabeta's father's.

"What does Mr. Braginski mean," said he to Elizabeta, "by eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Only Mr. Braginski can answer that."

"But if he does it any more, I'll tell him it's annoying. He's not a cool guy and if I don't, he'll scare me." On Ivan's drawing closer to them without any intention to speak, Elizabeta said for Alfred not to, which made Alfred do it. "Don't you think, Mr. B, that I was right in my conversation just now?"

"Of course you were, all young people are energetic when it comes to balls, da?"

"You're severe."

"It's now his turn to be teased," said Elizabeta. "Come on, Alfred, time to go play the piano."

"You're a very strange friend for always wanting me to show off musically in front of everybody. If I was musically inclined, you'd've been great, but I don't wanna sing in front of those who are used to the best." Elizabeth insisted and Alfred sighed. "Okay." To Ivan he said, "Talk to you later."

His performance was declared alright. After two songs and before he could sing again, Kiku took the piano. He played a long concerto that wasn't as easy to listen to as Alfred's playing had been. After that, his younger brothers requested some Scotch and Irish airs from him in order to dance.

Ivan stood nearby, silently upset at the way they were passing time but enjoying the conversations, but was too busy with his thoughts to realize who his neighbour was until they spoke.

"Mr. Braginski! How charming is this? There's nothing like dancing."

"Certainly, da? However anybody can dance."

"Your friend dances well," Feliciano had joined the group, "and I doubt that you aren't bad yourself."

"You saw me dance last time, da?"

"Yes, I did, and I enjoyed it. Do you dance often?"

"Never, da."

"Do you think it would be nice to do so here?"

"It is something I try to avoid."

"You have a house in London, I assume?"

Ivan bowed.

"I once thought of going to London, I'm fond of the society, but I don't think it'd agree with my wife." There was no reply, although he had hoped for one. Alfred at that moment wandered by them and was addressed. "My dear Alfie, why aren't you dancing? Mr. Braginski, you must dance with him!" He took Alfred's hand and would have given to Ivan, who would have gladly taken it if Alfred hadn't drawn back.

"I didn't come over here to dance, I don't want to."

Ivan, in vain, requested a dance but Alfred was determined, no amount of persuasion changed his mind.

"You're so good, Alfie. It's cruel of you to deny me the happiness of seeing you dance, and though Mr. Braginski doesn't like it much, he has no objection, I'm sure, to dance with you for the next 30 minutes."

"How polite," said Alfred, smiling sarcastically.

"Indeed, but consider it! He seems so happy! Who would object to that?"

Alfred walked away. Ivan's feelings weren't hurt in the slightest, in fact, he was thinking about him when Natalya started bothering him.

"I know what you're thinking about!"

"I do not think you do."

"You're frowning upon this! I hate it, too! Let me hear you insult these people!"

"You are wrong. I was thinking of something nicer. I was thinking about a pair of brilliant eyes."

Natalya looked happy. "Whose?"

"Mr. Alfred F. Jones."

"Mr. Alfred F. Jones!" cried Natalya. "I'm flabbergasted. How long have you liked him? When will you be getting married?"

"I was expecting that question. Imaginations are very rapid. They jump every which way. I knew you ask that as soon as the name left my lips."

"No, if you're serious about it, it's settled. You will have a great mother-in-law who will always be around." She continued to make fun of Alfred's family. Ivan ignored her and as long as he was silent, she was convinced it was safe.


End file.
